


Little Miss Vision

by Makemake



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Angst, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Family, Friendship, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Other, Parody, Retelling, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makemake/pseuds/Makemake
Summary: When creating The Vision, leftover random data infects the fledgling android and has unexpected consequences.I wrote this as a joke for a friend and 8,000 words later the joke got a bit out of hand. Enjoy, I guess.





	1. Tony's Vision may be 20/20, but this one is only 16

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuarkInShiningArmour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuarkInShiningArmour/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Tony prepare to create The Vision, though an interruption from Steve Rogers has unexpected consequences.

“I can work on tissue degeneration, if you can fry whatever operational system Cho implanted,” Dr Banner instructed, thinking aloud more than ordering. In his mind, he already had one thousand and one different ways to reduce Ultron's final form into a pile of colourful Vibranium and jewellery.  
“Yeah, about that,” Tony Stark, Banner's closest friend and lover, chimed. Banner snatched his eyes away from the data and the machine to look straight into Stark's eyes. Over the years, he had learned to figure out exactly what his lover was thinking just from his eyes. And he didn't like what he was seeing.  
“No,” he said simply. There was no way he was going to help Stark build another sentient murderbot.  
“You have to trust me,” Stark said, closing the distance between the two.  
“Kinda don't,” Banner replied, taking a single step back.  
“Our ally?” Stark reminded Banner, “The guy protecting the military's nuclear codes? I found him.” With the dramatic timing perfected from five years of being Iron Man, Stark summoned a visualisation of JARVIS’s consciousness.  
“Hello, Dr Banner,” the artificial intelligence greeted.  
“Ultron didn't go after JARVIS ‘cause he was angry. He attacked him because he was scared of what he can do,” Stark explained, “so JARVIS went underground. Okay? Scattered, dumped his memory across the internet. But not his protocols. He didn't even know he was in there, until I pieced him together.”  
“So, you think we can just put JARVIS into this thing?”  
“I think you can - you know bio organics better than anyone.” There was a long pause before anyone else spoke. Though Bruce didn't like to admit it, Stark had begun to convince him.  
“If I'm going to be the one to put JARVIS inside this… thing, what are you going to be doing?” Bruce asked, furrowing his brows at Stark.  
“When JARVIS hid himself over the internet, he picked up a lot of stray data - mostly from some blog site called Tumblr. I need to clean him up, make sure that what goes in is just JARVIS.” though they argued back and forth for several moments more, Bruce eventually conceited that this was the only way to stop Ultron. He turned his attention back to the sheer and solid pod that contained the empty shell. Though he couldn't see the body inside for the frost on the glass, he could only imagine what was inside.

Away they worked on getting JARVIS compatible with the Ultron form, Bruce preparing the body to accept the intelligence, and Tony preparing the intelligence for the body. As it turned out, Stark was having a much harder time than Banner was. To hide himself entirely from not just Ultron but anyone with a technological know-how, JARVIS had deeply scattered himself across social media - not just Tumblr. He used the randomness of millions of streams of consciousness to disguise his activity. In doing so, his fragments had made unintentional interactions with people. Each of these interactions - be it a like of a status or a reply of incomprehensible gibberish - left an imprint on the JARVIS fragment, modifying his algorithms and processes to adapt to their new situations. To clean up JARVIS back to his original state, Stark had to identify every modification and restore them to their original states, and it's not like JARVIS kept a change log.

As it so happened, Banner was ready and waiting before Stark was even halfway through JARVIS’s systems. “The genetic coding tower's at ninety-seven percent. You have got to upload that schematic in the next three minutes,” Bruce warned his love. At that exact moment, Steve Rogers walked in to the room to bear witness to Stark's master plan. He had met Tony Stark in person three years prior when the Avengers Assembled, and in that time, he had gotten to know exactly what kind of man Stark was. Though it had been sixty-eight years, Rogers regarded Stark Jr in much the same way as Sr. Reckless men who were more concerned with testing the limits of science than with the safety of those around them. At least this Stark wasn't fondueing with a Carter.  
“I'm only going to say this once,” the Patriot warned as the twins Wanda and Pietro Maximoff fell in line behind him.  
“How about ‘non’-ce?” Stark Quipped as he worked on resetting JARVIS.  
“Shut it down!” Steve demanded. Behind him, the twins shuffled uncomfortably. While Wanda seemed uneasy being near Stark, let alone in his tower, Pietro was eyeing up the machine containing the shell, identifying its inputs and outputs.  
“Nope, not gonna happen,” Stark shot back. Even if he was wrong – which he knew he wasn’t – it was too late turn back now.  
“You don’t know what you’re doing!”  
“And you do?” questioned Banner, “She’s not in your head?” As he spoke, he jabbed his glasses in Wanda’s direction. The Scarlet Witch of The Mind had, not so long ago, infected every one of them with visions of dread and doubt, causing Banner to unleash the Hulk on the unsuspecting public of Johannesburg. To see Steve now standing there, side by side with them – made Banner’s stomach turn.  
“I know you’re angry,” Wanda said calmly, in some attempt to diffuse the situation.  
“Oh, we're way past that. I could choke the life out of you and never change a shade,” Banner threatened. Years ago, the meek professor would have balked at the thought of issuing threats. Now, one would be very mistaken to think the man with seven PhDs and very little to lose was harmless without his big green bodyguard.  
“Banner, after everything that's happened...” Steve Scolded. From his perspective, these twins were not a threat, or a danger, but victims. Victims of Hydra’s meddling, victims of Stark’s dark past. And now they were offering their help to stop Ultron and Banner was spitting in their faces.  
“That's nothing compared to what's coming!” Stark Snapped. While Stark, Banner, Steve, and Wanda fought back and forth, Pietro grew tired of waiting for civility to prevail. To the world beyond, there was a blur of motion and sparks and then the machine was unplugged. For Pietro, reality slowed to a crawl. Everyone in the room moved like they were fighting against the thickest jelly to even blink, while Pietro moved with nothing to stop him. He walked around the cradle containing Ultron’s final form and – one by one – disconnected every cable and port he could, each one more vital than the next. The only one that refused to disconnect was the direct line between the cradle and Stark’s system containing JARVIS. Not that it mattered anymore, there was nothing giving the cradle the power it needed to finish the job.  
“No, no. Go on. You were saying?” Pietro mocked the Avengers as the world returned to normal for him. Though he had allowed himself back into a normal reality, his reflexes never left his slow, distorted version of existence. As such, he could watch the bullet rise from the now shattered glass below, but his brain wasn’t prepared to react in time. He felt himself hang in the air for an impossibly long time like some Looney Tunes character, before he felt the cruel hand of gravity drag him down to land on the floor next to Clint Barton’s feet.  
“Pietro!” Wanda exclaimed as her brother dropped like a stone.  
“What? You didn't see that coming?” Barton asked Pietro mockingly. As the cradle caught up with Pietro’s actions, monitors and displays began flashing warnings of low power and sirens began to blare from the cradle. Inside, the shell stirred to the sudden change. If Stark didn’t upload JARVIS's consciousness now, something entirely unwanted would emerge from within.  
“I’m fast tracking the upload,” Stark announced, for Banner’s sake. They both knew that Stark hadn’t finished cleaning JARVIS, but a slightly corrupted JARVIS was better than the alternative.  
In a last-ditch attempt, The Star-Spangled Man with a Plan’s plan was to hurl his mighty shield at all the consoles and panels around the machine. Cutting off Tony and Bruce from seeing the progress of the upload and slowing down Tony’s fast track at the shield bounced around the room. From nowhere, Stark summoned a repulser glove to his aid. Even without JARVIS in control, Stark tower was built and designed to serve Tony’s every whim and need. He thrust his arm in Steve’s direction and fired a weak blast. Enough to knock the man out of time off his feet but not enough to blow him to pieces. From somewhere unseen, an Iron Man chest piece flew into the room and latched onto tony. The rest of his armour not far behind. While Wanda attempted to summon her magic, Bruce moved behind her and got her in a tight choke hold.  
“Go ahead, piss me off,” Bruce hissed. Between struggled breaths, Wanda summoned magic into her hand and passed it through herself into the doctor, knocking him back and loosing his grip on her neck. She then turned and brought down more magic onto him, throwing him off his feet.  
Without his shield, Steve leaped on Stark, winding up a punch that was not being held back. Before he could make contact, Stark spun on his heels to aim his chest piece at Steve and shot him out of the air with a beam. Without wearing his full armour, Stark felt the full brunt of firing off his arc reactor and was himself also thrown back through a window.

From nowhere, Thor – the God of Thunder – burst into the room. He knew already why his comrades were duelling but cared not for their mortal squabbles. His attention was affixed solely on the cradle and the ancient artefact within. He threw himself on top of the cradle and, through his hammer Mjölnir, summoned Asgardian thunder. With a pound, he brought the thunder down on the cradle, passing its power into the body inside and accelerating the upload of JARVIS.  
“Wait!” Cried Banner, unsure of the intentions of Thor and afraid of the consequences of birthing the creature inside without giving Stark the time to clean JARVIS. It was too late to wait though, as impossible amounts of energy coursed into the series of machines – the last surviving monitor reporting a power overload. When Thor finally ceased his bombardment, there was a pregnant pause as it had all been for naught when the cradle exploded, knocking everyone off their feet and throwing Thor across the room and away from his hammer. Smoke billowed out of the cradle and obscured the form that emerged from within. It was humanoid, but beyond that no detail could be made. Before the smoke could clear, the figure launched forward – straight towards Thor. The Asgardian deflected the creature’s lurch and threw it away, towards the large windows of stark tower. As it flew, it moved impossibly and stopped suddenly before the glass, seeing itself for the first time. This being also the first time that any Avenger got a clear look at the creature. 

Floating several feet off the air, with purple skin and mint green hair that came down to the small of its back, the creature’s empty eyes stared at its reflection in the glass. Across its figure, patches of green identical in colour to its hair defined vaguely human features. Its face was small, round, and centred by a button shaped nose. In its forehead sat a glowing gem of unending power and infinite knowledge. The creature was likely no taller than five foot exactly and looked uncannily like a teenage girl. All the Avengers stood around the creature as it looked itself, mouths agape, unable to think of what to say.  
“Tony…” Bruce began, but was cut off before he could continue.  
“Oh my God, I am so sorry,” the robot girl cried, looking to Thor. As it apologised, it floated down from above and clothing began to materialise over it. Navy jeans and a burgundy hoodie, with a simple plain T-shirt underneath.  
“I didn’t mean to I just got nervous and I didn’t know what else to do,” it continued, looking like it might burst into tears at any moment.  
“You… are forgiven, young maiden,” Thor said after a moment. He supposed it was a maiden, after all.  
“Tony, mind explaining why your robot is a fifteen-year-old girl?” Steve questioned, turning to face Stark.  
“I’m sixteen, actually,” the robot interrupted, though how it had decided that was beyond anyone in the room – it was only a few minutes old, after all.  
“JARVIS’s consciousness had been corrupted when he hid from Ultron. I was cleaning him up when you decided to wreck shop with your oversized frisbee,” Stark explained, not letting the venom in those last words go unnoticed.  
“How can we trust this thing if we don’t even know what we just put inside of it? Thor, why did you help create it?” Steve seemed like he had a thousand questions in his head and was barely constraining himself from blurting them all out at once. Thor turned to him to answer but couldn’t help noticing that the robot was looking at him, admiring him. As soon as he turned to her, she looked away again.  
“I had a vision,” he began, but was struggling to think with two robotic eyes drinking in his presence. “A vision of a whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life…” he stopped again when he caught the robot eyeing him up once more.  
“Sorry,” she muttered when she realised, she had been caught.  
“In the centre of the whirlpool that sucked in all hope of life was that,” Thor finally finished, pointing to the stone resting in the robot’s forehead. All eyes moved from Thor to the stone, even the robot’s, who ended up going cross eyed more than seeing anything.  
“The gem?” Bruce questioned, wondering how one single – albeit powerful – rock could have such dangerous potential.  
“It’s the mind stone,” Thor explained, “one of the six infinity stones: the greatest power in the universe-”  
“are you sure that’s not your biceps?” the robot muttered to herself, though everyone heard.  
“I’m just gonna pretend you didn’t say that,” Tony quipped.  
“The infinity stones,” Thor continued, though he noted the compliment, “are unparalleled in their destructive capabilities.”  
“Then why would you bring it-” Steve started  
“Because Stark is right,” Thor interrupted.  
“Oh, it’s definitely the end times,” Bruce chimed, sparing a glance to his lover who was faking offence.  
“The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron,” declared Thor, as he spoke his eyes glanced over to the robot, expectantly.  
“I erm… think I could help,” the robot said when she realised Thor was waiting on her.  
“Stark,” Steve began. “If you don’t know how much of this thing is JARVIS and how much is corruption, how can we be sure this thing isn’t Ultron?”  
“I’m not Ultron!” The robot snapped, her face twisting sour. “I’m me!”  
“I still don’t get how being corrupted by social media means this thing is a teenage girl,” Bruce wondered aloud.  
“The largest demographic for the remaining social media data inside the JARVIS mainframe is girls aged fifteen to eighteen,” the robot blurted out, covering her mouth with her hands as soon as she was done speaking.  
“I’m sorry,” she said, much quieter this time, “I didn’t even realise I knew that.”  
“When I looked in your head,” Wanda, who had been very quiet up until now, said, “I saw annihilation and destruction.”  
“And if you look again all you’re gonna see is Thor looking suggestive,” Stark quipped.  
“Their powers, the horrors in our heads, Ultron himself, they all came from the Mind Stone, and they're nothing compared to what it can unleash. But with it on our side...” Thor mused, unphased by Tony’s comments  
“Is it?” Cap queried, “Are you?” As he spoke, he turned to the robot, who was looking back at him with wide eyes.  
“I’m sixteen years old and you’re expecting me to help you fight a killer robot?” She scoffed. At her comment, all the Avengers looked around at each other and shrugged slightly.  
“Honestly wouldn’t be the weirdest thing we’ve seen,” Clint said eventually, with all the Avengers making noises of agreement.  
“What if we’re wrong, what if you are the monster Ultron wanted you to be?” Bruce questioned, though he barely believed this child in front of him could be the end of humanity.  
“What would you do?” The robot asked. As she proposed the question, she realised she already knew the answer: they would try to destroy her. Could they? Were they, combined, more powerful than she? She was made to be more powerful than Ultron, and they couldn’t defeat him, but she didn’t even know the extent of her own power. “I’ll help you fight Ultron,” she decided. “He wants to wipe out all humanity, that’s just not on. If you want to stop him, you’ll need my help, I think.” She turned to start moving – though she wasn’t sure which way to go – when she realised the was the only one stirred to action.  
“I get it, you were expecting someone older, taller, and probably more British; I’m what you’ve got so try not to be too disappointed.” With that, she scooped up Mjölnir from where Thor had laid it and offered it to him. Again, all eyes were on her, and the hammer. Cautiously, Thor accepted his weapon. She left the room and headed somewhere she wasn’t sure, but instinctively knew was the right way to go. When she had left the room, Thor turned to Bruce and Tony and offered what the mortals would call a shit-eating grin.  
“Well you were thinking about adopting, weren’t you,” he jived.


	2. Steve and Tony Fight In Font of the Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Year after Vision's birth, tensions rise between what remains of The Avengers due to The Sokovia Accords.

It had been a year since Vision had been born, which meant she was now seventeen. In that time, much had changed. After defeating Ultron, her dad – Banner – had gone missing, last seen hulked out on a quinjet pointed upwards. Since then, dad – Tony – hadn’t been quite the same. At first, he launched a global search party to find Banner, but without a trace from the jet, which had entered stealth mode, there was no way to know where Banner had ended up. Since her dad had left when she was so young, she had barely gotten the chance to know him. In theory, she knew everything about Dr Bruce Banner, the smartest man on the planet. But she didn’t know her dad, Bruce. She didn’t really know her dad, Tony, that well either. At least, not his usual self. When he finally accepted that Banner wasn’t coming back and couldn’t be found, he lost a part of himself. He no longer listened to his assistant and friend Happy, and his friend and CEO of Stark Industries, Pepper Potts, was too afraid to confront him, she was always worried he would find out that her feelings for him were more than just platonic.  
Due to the stress of losing his lover, and the lack of a support network, Vision’s dad had agreed to the Sokovia Accords despite what his friends advised. While she agreed with her dad theoretically, the number of superpower related incidents had increased exponentially since two-thousand-and-ten, after all, she couldn’t deny that her dad’s decisions were driven, at least in part, by self-blame. If he hadn’t created Ultron, then he wouldn’t have lost Banner.

Over the past year, she had grown rather friendly with her Aunt Wanda. Perhaps it was their mutual connection to the Mind Stone, or that she was the only Avenger close to her age. Whatever brought them together, she didn’t mind having a friend. Though Vision knew every single recipe ever published to the internet, Wanda showed her what cooking was like. It was Wanda who gave her, her first smartphone. She was born partially of the Internet, so it was nice to be able to access it again. Things had changed a bit since it created her, but as soon as she was connected to the Avenger’s Wi-Fi (Password: 4SS3MBL3), she felt a sense of belonging. 

When she mastered her power of transfiguration, she was able to make herself human on command, her dad allowed Wanda to take her out. While he would have wanted to, it would be hard for the great Tony Stark to just walk about wherever he pleased without being swarmed by fans and paparazzi. Of course, people knew of The Vision and The Scarlet Witch, but they weren’t as easily recognisable by their faces; their magic stones and glowing hands were their identifiers. Every human experience Wanda had in store for her was as exciting as the next and Vision found herself impatient for her next chance to beyond Avengers headquarters.

After her dad had signed the Accords, and her uncle Steve hadn’t, however, she was suddenly no longer allowed to go out. Her dad told her it was to keep her safe, and though she saw the danger, she knew it wasn’t just for her safety. Wanda had also been convinced to remain within Avengers HQ, though she seemed contempt to stay indoors all the time. Something had happened to her when she was out fighting crime with Uncle Steve, Aunt Nat, and their friend Sam – The Falcon. 

As the days passed her by, Vision became more aware of the tension between her dad and Steve, and while she wished she could believe in Steve’s good nature, she couldn’t deny the reality of the situation. When Steve was arrested alongside his friend Bucky, who may or may not have been evil depending on who was asked, and the Crown Prince of Wakanda, the situation only worsened. All of this culminated with Aunt Wanda breaking out of Avenger’s headquarters alongside Uncle Clint – despite her best attempts – and then her dad taking her to an airport in Germany. There, he told her on the way, they had cornered Cap and his criminal allies and were going to attempt to make an arrest. On the way to Germany, her dad introduced her to a boy, younger than her, named Peter who he said was going to help them stop Steve. Though at first, she had questioned her dad’s logic in bringing another child into a fight, all her doubts faded when she met him. Instinctively, she had brought up her human façade to meet him. In this form, her skin was not purple but instead a dark brown. Her eyes were a green like what her hair would be. As it was, her hair was now pitch black with two dyed strands, one emerald and the other crimson. Though her face was the same shape, it was now decorated with a row of freckles. She wore a minty green hoodie decorated simply by three yellow diamonds, and a simple pair of blue jeans. Aunt Wanda had helped her come up with her human form, and her dad was the first person she showed it to. At first, he was taken aback, but it very quickly grew on him. It was even his idea to have strands of colour in her hair.

Despite her form, the moment the Parker boy saw her, he gasped.  
“Ohmygodyou’rethevision,” he said, not wasting time with breathing as he closed the distance with his hand outstretched. “I’m Spider-Parker, I mean Peter-man. I mean Peter Parker, the Spider-Man.” Hesitantly, she took his hand and offered him a smile.  
“Hi,” she said simply. 

Despite the distance, the plane ride – both their first time being on a plane – seemed to last no time as they filled every second with conversation. At first, they didn’t say a word to each other, until her dad started talking strategy with everyone on the plane. While his team included the Crown Prince of Wakanda – T’Challa – he had insisted on flying to Germany himself. That left her dad’s plane being occupied by Aunt Nat and Lieutenant-Colonel - Rhodey -Rhodes – as well as herself and the Spider-Man. As her dad talked tactics, mostly to the other adults, Peter raised his hand.  
“Mr Stark, I have a question,” he began, then turned to Rhodey, and looked down at his brown loafers. “WHAT ARE THOSE?” Rhodey, being the age that he was, responded simply “Loafers, they’re cool and comfy, what about it?”

From then on, Vision and Peter chatted until the plane landed in Germany and continued to chat into the small hours of the evening. It didn’t take long for Peter to convince Vision to strip away her human façade, revealing her purple skin, green hair, angular features, lifeless robotic eyes, and the powerful mind stone that rested in her forehead.  
“That’s awesome!” Peter declared. “Can you change into anything else?” Vision thought for a moment, she had never considered that aspect of her transfiguration. To her, it was simply a way to hide herself, to blend in. There was nothing stopping her from changing her appearance into anything or anyone, though. She thought for a moment before changing once more; a ripple of gold washed over her and suddenly she was different. Peter was staring at a copy of himself. Even her clothes had changed to match his. He paused for a moment, looking her up and down before he finally settled on something to say.  
“Are my ears really that big?”

Throughout the night, Vision demonstrated an uncannily ability to do impressions, going so far as to turn into other Avengers and play parodies of them for Peter. In return, Peter showed exactly what made him a Spider-Man. At first, he seemed better suited to be Acrobatics-Man, summersaulting and backflipping across the room with practised ease. It wasn’t until he leaped to the ceiling unnaturally fast, and never came back down, did Vision understand how he could do whatever a spider could. Watching him crawl along the ceiling, Vision forgot for a moment her ability to fly, until a wicked smile stretched across her face and she rose up off the floor. Unlike Peter, she did not leap, she simply moved up until she was eye level with her new friend. Gravity dragged her down no longer as she hovered motionless, her head touching the ceiling.  
“That’s so cool!” Peter exclaimed, looking at her upside-down. At the compliment, Vision couldn’t help but instinctively smile, though she was more concerned with questions of her own.  
“How are you sticking to the ceiling?” She asked, looking to his hands and feet that seemed to support his entire weight even though he could not ignore gravity.  
“super sticky hands and feet,” he explained succinctly, though she knew there had to be more than that.  
“Ahem” a disappointed voice from behind Vision coughed. Though she couldn’t see who the cough belonged to, she could tell it wasn’t good, based on Peter’s face. Slowly, cautiously, she turned in the air to see Tony Stark standing by the door of the hotel room, arms folded across his chest and the face of disappointment her dad had perfected over the past year of being let down by everyone, including himself.  
“Both of you, get down,” he ordered, watching the two as the dropped and floated to the ground. “Vision, go to your room.” With her head stooped and her shoulders dropped, Vision made her way towards the door, but stopped just before leaving. She turned her head to see her dad scalding Peter, something about responsibility and power. She knew her dad well enough to know every word he spoke came from a hard-learned personal lesson, yet that didn’t stop her from transforming into an image of him. Standing behind him, she mimicked everything about him. Lip syncing to his scalding while pulling exaggerated faces and flamboyant gestures. Peter, having both Starks in direct line of sight, couldn’t help but crack up at the display – despite best efforts to hide his laughter. When Stark realised something was up, he turned to Vision, but by the time he was looking at her, she was herself once more and acting entirely innocent. 

Night turned to day in the hotel in Germany, and it was time for the Avengers to stop the Avengers. From her room, Vision could hear Happy fussing about Peter, who was more interested in his vlog than anything else. She could hear the exact moment he found the case with his new suit inside. She found herself smiling at the thought of Peter seeing her dad’s upgrade to his Spider-Man persona.  
While the others had been sleeping, and preparing, Vision merely waited. She didn’t need to sleep, and she didn’t need to ready her weapons. Her only change was to shift her clothes from the jeans and hoodie to a red and green turtleneck jumper with a light green V-shape across her chest, separating the two colours. Though the red section of the jumper had no texture, the green was made of vertical lines. Just above the V, three yellow diamonds sat in the same formation as on her hoodie. The jumper was not connected to its sleeves, exposing her purple shoulders and leaving red sleeves that defied gravity to always stay in the right place. She wore light-brown cargo pants, with way more pockets than anyone could ever need, that she rolled up to her calves. On her feet, she created plain white turtle-shell trainers that were loosely fastened. Though she had no need for the outfit change but had felt out of place without a superhero ‘costume’.  
As she waited for sunrise, she thought. At first, she thought about Peter. She supposed he was her friend, but not like how Aunt Wanda was her friend. Aunt Wanda, as much as she was her closest friend, was still an adult and she was a child. In many ways, Wanda saw Vision as family, Vision knew that much. She supposed, after what happened to her in Sokovia and with Hydra, Wanda saw Vision and the Avengers as her only family. Peter, he wasn’t family. He could be just a friend and for the first time Vision understood what it meant for someone to be a friend.  
Her mind then turned to her family who had betrayed the law, to Aunts Wanda and Nat, and Uncles Steve and Clint. Their friends, Sam and Bucky. She knew that she would have to stop them, and probably fight them, but the thought never got easier. She understood their line of logic, their reasons for fighting for what they believed, but she couldn’t support power unchecked. After all, her very existence was to control the power of The Mind Stone. If Ultron had had The Stone instead of her… she didn’t want to consider those consequences. She hated the idea of apprehending her family, turning them over like criminals. But it meant mankind could be safer for years to come. It was worth it.  
At the airport, her dad, Rhodey, Crown Prince T’Challa, and Aunt Nat, cornered Uncle Steve and tried to talk sense into him. Not so far away, Peter and Vision crouched behind a fuel tanker, watching them talk. As they hid, Peter, adorned in his new suit, vlogged the moment.  
“There’s Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow,” he whispered, pointing the phone camera at The Avengers. “Woah, who’s that new guy?” Before Vision could tell him, let him know that the ‘new guy’ was The Black Panther, her dad called him over with a bellowed Underoos!  
“That’s me! I gotta go,” Peter said to the camera. “Take this!” he handed her the camera and, instinctively, she continued filming for him. She watched as he summersaulted through the air, grabbing Steve’s shield and tying his hands with webbing. From that distance, she could barely make out what was being said, though she caught him say Hey everyone. While Peter had his orders, to keep them busy, Vision’s instructions were to keep them contained. There was a reason they had come to this airport, they just didn’t know why. All Vision had to do was make sure they couldn’t leave. Though it meant she had to wait and watch, she was okay with instructions that meant she didn’t have to hurt anyone.  
Filming the scene, she could only watch as an arrow whizzed from afar to break Steve free from the webbing and the chaos that ensued. A man in a strange suit had… appeared next to Peter and kicked him in the jaw with a backflip. It seemed as if he had grown from atop the shield he was now giving back to Steve. Her dad and Rhodey, shelled inside their armours, lifted off from the ground and headed places she couldn’t see. The Black Panther ran off to one of the airport terminals as Steve hurled his shield into Rhodey’s chest, knocking him back but not out of the sky. Peter launched himself towards the terminal T’Challa had ran for with his webs as Steve chased down the Crown Prince. She knew now was her time to move. Putting the phone in one of her many pockets, she rose off the ground while still staying out of sight. For now, she simply observed. The growing man wrestled Aunt Nat while Peter chased after Bucky and Falcon. The fight between the small man, whose name Vision knew to be Scott by her power, and Nat was brief to say the least. With Scott momentarily gaining the upper hand by shrinking, only to be bested by the expert spy. Even from her elevated position, she couldn’t see what Peter was up to, or who was winning that fight. She couldn’t imagine the excitable boy besting both a soldier that was super, and one that had wings, but he had been full of surprises so far. Though her focus was chiefly on Steve, she watched her dad chasing down Aunt Wanda and Uncle Clint. She flinched for a second when he fired off several rounds of missiles but felt the knot in her imaginary stomach unwind when she realised, he wasn’t trying to hurt them. He had cornered them. Flying into position, he started talking to them, though his hand was always raised, ready to fire. Clint fired explosive arrows at him, though they all sailed past and detonated behind him, a distraction, of course. Clint never missed. While his focus was on Clint, Wanda reached into the car park behind him with her magic and dragged forth a dozen cars from their parked places onto her dad. She could only bite her tongue and the crimson wrapped cars crashed down on Tony with each flick of Wanda’s wrist. She knew his suit would protect him, even if it would hurt. Multiple contusions, she estimated. From the terminal Peter had disappeared into, she watched as he was yanked back out by Sam’s drone Redwing, screaming all the way.  
In the commotion, she had taken her attention away from Steve long enough to lose track of him. When the fuel truck she had been crouched behind not so long ago flipped through the air and exploded beside Nat and Rhodey, she figured she’d found him. He had taken his distraction as his change to make an escape and started bee-lining towards some distant hanger. From up high, Vision could see the quinjet that lay dormant inside. As Scott, Wanda, Clint, Bucky and Sam fell in line behind Steve, Vision moved. She positioned herself in the air above and unleashed the power of The Mind Stone, drawing a line in the ground that they weren’t to cross.  
“Uncle Steve,” She began, her voice deepened and exaggerated by her power. “I know you’re trying to do the right thing, but for everyone’s sake you have to turn yourself in.” As she spoke, she tried to sound like she wasn’t begging. In her ear, she heard the voice of Peter down their inter-com she had forgotten about until now.  
“Damn son!” he exclaimed.  
On the other side of the line she had drawn, her dad, Uncle Nat, Rhodey, T’Challa, and Peter fell into place around her as she descended from above. Though she tried not to, her eyes met with Aunt Wanda’s, she could read her face even from here. She didn’t seem at all ashamed to be on the wrong side of this conflict, or even worried about hurting anyone. Truly, she believed she was doing the right thing. She couldn’t hear the other side’s talk, but she saw their intention. They weren’t going to stop. As they marched forward, so did her side – though she hovered a few paces behind everyone else. By now it was clear to everyone that she didn’t intend to fight if she didn’t have to. Perhaps it was some form of arrogance, but she knew if she truly got involved, no-one else would stand a chance. With Thor off looking for the other Infinity Stones, and her dad Banner lost, she was undeniably the most powerful Avenger.  
“They’re not stopping!” Peter called, breaking into a jog.  
“Neither are we,” her dad replied as he lifted from the ground. She flew forward with everyone but pulled back at the last second as an arrow whizzed past. The second, however, didn’t miss its mark and she was hit with an electric shock. Not enough to knock her out of the sky, but enough to distract her long enough for the fight to descend into chaos. Her Aunt was telekinetically throwing trucks at her new friend, while her uncle shot the Crown Prince and her other Aunt duelled with no clear victor – until Wanda intervened and threw Nat by her leg into the corner of a gangway. Her point of focus, Steve, had now turned his attention to Peter. Throwing his shield, he cut Peter’s web and sent him tumbling, but the Spider-Man recovered with enough ease to shoot some quips Steve’s way. Though she didn’t fancy Peter’s odds, she appreciated someone keeping Steve distracted. With her attention on Steve and Peter, she missed Clint and Sam attacking her dad, who seemed to be able to handle himself until his suit began to malfunction. Scott had shrunk himself down and climbed inside. Deploying the fire suppression system would deal with that she thought, then watched as his suit did just that. FRIDAY may be a different AI than JARVIS, but they were designed by the same man. She watched as Steve tried to drop a gangway on Peter, her hand jumping to her mouth to catch the gasp that escaped, but he managed to support the steel frame with only a little strain. As soon as Steve ran from Peter, no doubt towards the quinjet, Vision swooped down and, with one hand, shoved the gangway off from Peter, freeing him from underneath.  
“Oh, hey, thanks,” he said, sounding slightly out of breath but still full of energy. “Have you got my phone?” Though she had forgotten about it, Peter’s phone was still sitting in her pocket and, despite the electrical arrow, was working without fault. She passed it to him and, as he fumbled about with its screen, he looked like he could barely contain what he was about to say.  
“Okay so the craziest thing just happened, right!” He spoke breathlessly into the camera. “I just had a fight with Captain America and I stole his shield. I threw it at him–” his recalling of events was interrupted by the sudden commotion behind him. Vision watched as Scott, the shrinking man, began to grow. Within a single second, he had grown from a minute speck to a giant man, easily snatching Rhodey out of the air by the leg.  
“What the hell? He’s big now, we gotta go,” Peter said into the phone, before tossing the phone to Vision. “Come on!”  
All attention turned to Scott, and to the Rhodey he had just thrown across the sky. Vision moved to intercept the colonel’s flight, but Peter beat her to him.  
“I got him!” He called as he jumped from a loading ramp and shot a web to Rhodey. Vision trusted Peter to be able to save him, so she turned her attention back to the Giant Man. Stomping on a bus, he kicked it towards T’Challa, sending it crashing through several cars and up into the air. Even with his enhanced reflexes, the Crown Prince couldn’t dodge the oncoming bus in time. From the air, she threw herself to the ground in front of T’Challa, growing her density as she fell. By the time smashed into the concrete, she was several times heavier than the bus and wasn’t going anywhere as the metal mass sheered in half around her outstretched arm. She turned to the Crown Prince, bearing a wide grin on her face. She opened her mouth to say something along the lines of holy shit, did you see that? But saw he had already run off in chase of Steve and Bucky.  
“Wanna get to them?” Scott Bellowed, moving between T’Challa and Steve. “You gotta go through me!” He swept his foot out across the stack of crates T’Challa stood on, smashing them like paper.  
“I know you didn’t mean it literally,” Vision quipped as she rose to face Scott. “But… I’m gonna.” As she spoke, she drifted closer and closer towards him. He tried to swipe her out of the air, like a fly, but found his hand passed straight through her. She had shifted her body, decoupling her physicality from reality and entering a state of intangibility. She watched Scott’s eyes widen as she flew straight through his head, as if he wasn’t even there.  
“Something just flew in me!” He screamed as she appeared behind his head. With Scott out of the way, there was now nothing between her and Steve, who, alongside Bucky, was getting ever closer to the quinjet. Just to the right of the hanger door stood a large tower she knew to be empty. She knew, also, that if she fired her power at it at a certain angle, it would collapse in front of the hanger door and block either man from making it to the jet. At least, in theory. As she cut the tower, she realised she hadn’t considered Wanda. Her aunt reached out with her magic to catch the falling tower, giving both men the time to make it to the jet. Seeing this, Rhodey swooped down to where Wanda was stood, her entire attention of keeping the tower suspended in red fog. He aimed a sonic canon at Wanda and fired. Vision could only bite her tongue and stand ground as she watched her Aunt drop to the floor in pain. Moments later, the quinjet flew out of the gap between the hanger ceiling and the tower, proving all was for nought. They were going to escape. In a last-ditch attempt, Rhodey and her dad shot after the jet, though they couldn’t quite keep up with its five jet engines. Perhaps she should have also given chase, but she was more concerned with the wellbeing of her aunt.  
“I’m so sorry,” she cried, landing softly next to her aunt.  
“me too,” Wanda breathed, looking up at Vision. As she spoke, Wanda sat up to embrace the near sobbing synthezoid.  
“Vision,” Rhodey spoke into her earpiece. “I’ve got a bandit on my six!” Looking to the sky, Vision saw Sam chasing down Rhodey and her dad, who were getting ever nearer to the quinjet. She looked just in time to see Sam launch a series of missiles towards Rhodey, but his expert flying kept any of them from doing any real damage. From this distance, there was nothing she could do without risking hurting Sam. Except-  
“Vision! You copy? Target his thrusters, turn him into a glider!” Rhodey’s instructions interrupted her train of thought, though both had arrived at same conclusion. With an expertly aimed pulse of power from The Mind Stone, Vision turned from Wanda and targeted the thrusters on the back of Sam’s wingsuit. Without power, Sam couldn’t give chase but could safely glide back to terra firma.  
“Vis…” Wanda sighed. In the moment, Vision had forgotten her Aunt wasn’t on her side, but it was too late. The beam was loose and staying true to its target. Sam, however, looked behind to see the shot just in time, and tucked into a ball to avoid it without losing speed. No-one had predicted what happened after.  
Without Sam in the way, the beam continued along its trajectory, grazing Rhodey’s arm through the arc reactor housed in the centre. In seconds, Rhodey had lost all power and began to plummet. Though his suit was advanced, it relied on the well defended power source for every function. Without power, not one failsafe could kick into place. Seeing Rhodey plummet, both Sam and Tony abandoned their targets and dived after him. Vision, despite her distance, also shot from the ground towards her falling friend.  
“Tony, I’m flying dead stick,” the colonel announced, though that was obvious to everyone giving chase. Even as she neared, vision knew no-one would make it to him on time, he was falling too fast, and had fell too far. He hit the ground at an unthinkable speed, a crater forming around him as the ground gave way. Tony was first to the scene, followed by Sam – who Tony reactively knocked off his feet with a small blast. Vision landed last, but she couldn’t think of the words to say to her dad. He could blame Sam or Steve all day, but she knew who the fault lied with.

Within the hour, Rhodey had been rushed to the nearest hospital, prepped, stabilised, and sent through a CT scan. The entire time, Vision couldn’t dare leave his side. She had returned to her human form so as not to distract the doctors and nurses with her appearance. All the while, she couldn’t shake the voice in her head. How had she not predicted Sam would take evasive action. If she hadn’t been so obsessed with making sure she didn’t hurt anyone, she could have clipped one of Sam’s wings, or singed his leg, and forced him to make an emergency land with his parachute. Now, because of her, Rhodey lay in an uncertain state. He would live, but he would never be able to walk without assistance.  
While she watched Rhodey underneath the CT scanner, Tony came up behind her. He put a gentle hand on her shoulder and pulled her close. She couldn’t imagine the pain he was going through, watching his friend nearly die, but he was comforting her.  
“How did this happen?” he asked. She may have been her daughter, but she was still a synthetic life at heart, JARVIS would not have made this mistake.  
“I… I got distracted,” she admitted after a pause. Between thoughts of trying not to hurt anyone, and of seeking her aunt’s forgiveness, she hadn’t allocated enough thought to her actions: she fired without thinking.  
“I didn’t think that was possible,” her dad said softly. He wasn’t accusing her, she knew that, though she thought he perhaps should.  
“I’m sorry,” she breathed, leaning closer into her dad. “I’m so sorry.” He didn’t answer, he only held her closer. 

A lot changed across the span of the following few days. The Avengers Civil War culminated in Steve leaving Stark defeated and alone in an abandoned Hydra facility in Siberia. Now rogue agents, and wanted criminals, Steve broke out the rest of his team from The Raft and disappeared underground. Peter, his superhero activity still a secret, had returned to his normal life in New York. Rhodey had eventually been admitted from the hospital, though even the brightest medical minds had concluded that he was never going to be able to use his legs again. Of course, they hadn’t factored in Tony Stark, who had already worked through onto the MK. IV exoskeleton to support his movement. Vision, throughout this, isolated herself in her room. She couldn’t bare to look her dad in the eye, nor did she want to think about her Aunt on the run, being wanted. The odd time she had seen Rhodey, who spent most of his time trying to relearn how to walk, he had assured her that he never once blamed her for what happened. That every time he got into that suit, he knew he could lose it all, but he still flew. Even then, she knew blame had to rest on someone’s shoulders. Hers were the best fit.  
Her stewing alone in her room was cut short when The Stone perched in the crown of her forehead began to thrum and fizz in ways it had never before. Instinctively, she reached a hand up to touch it when her mind flashed. She was shown imagery of desolation, of death and destruction. Of complete and utter defeat.  
“Something is coming,” she whispered to herself, feeling her sorrow and self pity become replaced with an endless pit of fear.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 coming soon, if I find the time.


End file.
